


It's normal right

by Orangetornado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weekly Idol - Freeform, soonhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangetornado/pseuds/Orangetornado
Summary: Being affectionate to your close friend is normal right?So Minghao thinks...





	It's normal right

Minghao really likes Soonyoung. Ever since their training days, Soonyoung has been very dependable and trustworthy. So it didn't take long for Minghao to grow very close to him. Soonyoung also feels a strong bond with Minghao and, honestly, found him rather cute when Minghao first arrived. He was very happy to see how skilled Minghao was at dancing and knew they would work well together. 

But it did come as a shock when Minghao suddenly kissed him out of the blue. It was on weekly idol when they were promoting for their new song "Thanks". They were playing a game where they had to get as many of their unit members into a photo as possible by jumping as high as they can. It was clear that neither the vocal unit or the hip hop unit would win this. Especially since S.coups was too busy trying to make Jeonghan lose. Eventually, they hear Doni and Coni call out, "The winners are, the performance unit!" 

The performance unit jumped about in joy as the rest cheered for them. Soonyoung hugged Minghao as they jumped, and Minghao, in his excitement, grabbed Soonyoungs' face and kissed him. Only for a second, nothing major. All the cheering silenced and everyone stood there, mouth agape in astonishment. Jeonghan covered Chans' eyes. Minghao looked around, confused. Then he looked back at Soonyoung to see that he had the same astonished look. 

Doni and Coni looked at eachother, then back at them, then everyone burst into laughter, some of them falling to the ground from laughing so much. Except Soonyoung, whos face was turning red as he just stared at Minghao. This moment was definitely going to have all those funny special effects when they watch this episode back. Doni spoke up, "Uh, The8... Why did you kiss Hoshi?"  
Minghao still looked confused "What do you mean? I thought this was just normal."  
"So you normally do this?!" Coni piped in. This made Jun laugh even more.  
Soonyoung suddenly broke out of his daze, "Wait, wait, it's not like that! I'm just as confused as you are. I know that The8 is affectionate, but I wasn't expecting this much."  
Doni and Coni both nodded, then Doni spoke, "Hmm, well I'm interested to know how this came about. The8, do tell us, when did all this start?"  
Minghao thought for a moment. "Well..."

~flashback ~ 

It was a bit early to be getting out of bed, but Minghao was hungry and couldn't wait any longer. So he got up and brushed his teeth then went to get some food. Before he got to the kitchen, he heard voices coming from inside.  
"Cheollie! Come help me lay out these plates."  
It sounded like Jeonghan hyung. Was he treating them all to breakfast today? How kind of him. Maybe it's for all their hard work for the album. Minghao was about to go in and say hi, but just as he peaked his head through, Seungcheol was giving Jeonghan a back hug. He kissed Jeonghans' neck a few times and Jeonghan giggled then turned around, wrapped his arms around Seungcheols' neck and kissed him right on the lips. Minghao was taken aback for a moment. But when he thought about it, those two were extremely close as the parents of the group. So it shouldn't come as a surprise that those two would kiss on regular basis. Minghao just brushed it off.

~normal time <3 ~ 

S.coups covered his face in embarrassment from what The8 was revealing about them.  
Coni was amused at the whole situation. "So you guys have kissed as well?"  
"We- I- uh- you see- ahh!" Seungcheol stuttered before shyly hiding behind Jeonghan.  
"I knew it!" Mingyu (aka the biggest Jeongcheol shipper) yelled excitedly.  
"But that's not all." Minghao continued.

~more flashback ;) ~

They were having fun at the beach on their trip to Jeju. Minghao was playing volleyball with Chan, against Soonyoung and Wonwoo. Once Minghao got tired, he told the rest that he was gonna go chill in the shade a bit. They had a cluster of picnic mats, beach chairs and umbrellas set up at one area of the beach. As Minghao approached, he noticed only Hansol and Seungkwan were there, both sitting on a picnic mat under a big umbrella. Minghao was going to join them, until he noticed Seungkwan softly stroking Hansols' hair and whispering in his ear. It seemed a little too intimate for Minghao to intrude, especially when Seungkwan started giving Hansol soft kisses. When Hansol moved to sit on Seungkwans' lap, Minghao decided it was about time to look away. 

From seeing his band members behaviours, Minghao figured it was pretty normal to be all lovey and affectionate to other members. Even if that meant kissing them. Since Minghao did feel a strong connection with Soonyoung, he decided to start showing it. From then on, he gave Soonyoung more back hugs, held his hand whenever they went out together, he'd cuddle with Soonyoung on the couch more often. He loved playing with Soonyoungs' chubby cheeks and even gave them small pecks or little bites as he'd seen Seungcheol hyung do to Jeonghan hyung. Soonyoung was a little taken aback by this at first but he got used to it and just accepted it as how Minghao is. 

~normal time :D ~

Seungkwan blushed and looked down at his hands. Vernon held onto his arm to comfort him.  
Doni looked amazed. "Vernon and Seungkwan?! You too?!"  
Minghao spoke again. "So you see, I kissed Hoshi hyung because I thought it was just a normal thing. Doesn't everyone kiss the person who's closest to them?"  
Doni and Coni nodded in understanding. "Ah, so you're saying, back at your dorms, you all do this?"  
"Actually," Joshua started, "I had no idea about any of this."  
"Yeah, me neither. When did you guys start kissing eachother?" Woozi added.  
S.coups sighed, realising that confessions had to be made. He put a hand on Minghaos' shoulder, "Minghao-ah, it's not that the members just kiss eachother out on a whim. The truth is... Jeonghanie and I" he gestured to Jeonghan, "are actually in a relationship."  
Everyone gasped.  
"Yes!" Mingyu yelled and high fived Jun. "Wonwoo, you owe me lunch tomorrow!"  
"The same goes for Vernon and I." Seungkwan said quietly and Vernon put an arm over his shoulders.  
Minghao started blushing, finally understanding. He just kissed Soonyoung, and they weren't even in a relationship. "Oh, I'm sorry Hoshi hyung! I didn't realise, I- I-"  
Soonyoung laughed and patted Minghaos' head. "No, it's okay. I understand how you were confused and I don't mind. You know, you can still kiss me if you want." he said with a cheeky smile that made his eyes go 10:10.  
Minghao covered his face with his hands and hid behind Dk in embarrassment. 

"Well this is the most interesting episode I think we've ever had." Coni chimed in.

"This has been Seventeen on weekly idol!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to do some squats tonight and sleep well.


End file.
